


Cuddles

by Acesgirl113



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Adorable, Couch, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, JR is a otaku, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Ren - Freeform, acesgirl113, calm reader, choi minki - Freeform, couch-cuddling, cute ren, deviantART, nu'est - Freeform, renxreader, sakuraan113, sassy ren, small one-shot, snarky ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acesgirl113/pseuds/Acesgirl113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ren decide to go shopping out in the cold for christmas, and cuddling ensues once you arrive home!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> My cute reader-insert fanfiction from dA (deviantart). My name there is Sakuraan113 if you want to know! First time posting here, so excited!
> 
> Basic info:  
> y/n - Your Name  
> h/c - Hair Color  
> e/c - Eye Color  
> f/c - Favorite Color
> 
> Just so you know, in case this is your first fanfiction ever of x-reader thing. It's like 2:40 AM here, and I'm writing this on my iPad, and this is my first time writing something like this, ever! 
> 
> Ren/Minki does not belong to me, unfortunately :( He is a part of PLEDIS Entertainment along with the other members of NU'EST, and they are amazing. And Ren is my favorite of all times. So I had to make this in his honor.   
> Hope you liked it, see you next time!

A girl with (h/c) hair was walking down the cold streets of Seoul, her hands were filled with shoppingbags, well, the hand that wasn't occupied by her boyfriend's hand. She turned her gaze towards her lovely blonde boyfriend, her (e/c) eyes locking into the male's own dark brown ones. 

"Minki, do you think the others will be home when we arrive?" She asked him, squeezing his hand gently, and receiving a squeeze in return not moments later.

"Probably, (y/n). You know, I still think we bought too little." Minki said, frowning cutely at his shorter girlfriend. She only giggled and shook her head. 

"You have been collecting christmas presents since March. If we combine these with the ones we bought earlier this year we will have a huge stack of presents, and that's not including the ones we bought separate from one another." (Y/N) looked at Minki with a smile and her eyes gleamed with amusement. 

With this the brown eyed idol just gave a pout and they continued walking, they were close to the dormitory where said man lived with his other members. They knocked, since halfway to the town they had discovered (y/n) had forgotten the key to the dorm, and a male with black hair presented himself, otherwise known as JR. Or Kim Jonghyun as he preferred Minki's girlfriend to call him.

"Oh, hey you guys, why didn't you just use the key?" JR asked as he nevertheless let them into the warm dormitory. (Y/N) breathed a sigh of relief as she could finally let the bags go and get out of those painful shoes, she silently noted to herself to never again use high heeled boots when out shopping with Minki. 

"(Y/N) forgot the key and didn't find out until halfway down to the town, so we winged it hoping someone was home when he arrived." Minki said as he took off the clothes revealing a simple long-sleeved sweater and jeans. 

(Y/N) had already gone inside with her share of bags, she herself wore (f/c) long sleeved sweater with no shoulders and hanging in place with strings on her shoulders instead, and a skirt with a thick pantyhouse underneath due to the cold. After all, (y/n) was no fool, it could turn extremely cold in the winter in Korea.   
After leaving the presents under the christmas tree Aron had pleaded his members to get, due to missing his home in the US, the (h/c) girl almost fell down on the couch, opting to just lay down accross the whole thing. She was exhausted after hours of shopping amd carrying all that heavy stuff back. 

Minki came into the livimg room with Kim Jonghyun to the sight of his girlfriend all over the couch, and he knew from experience to never try and get her off it once she claimed the whole thing as hers. Only Minki himself or Minhyun could get her into a sitting position in it, amd that took some convincing for. No matter, Minki felt himself exhausted as well, and damn it if he was going to sit on one of the chairs when there was a comfy couch right there! 

He sighed a bit before he went over, gently prying (y/n)'s feet off the couch and into the air before he settled himself on the thing, a relieved sigh escaping his mouth. (Y/N) noticed this change and sat up, having her feet on Minki's lap and looked at said idol with a half-annoyed, half-enjoyed expression on her face, leaning into her sassy boyfriend, snuggling close. His respons was to grab her waist, a little too far below for (y/n)'s liking, and pull her even closer to himself, she was practically almost sitting on his lap now. 

Not that anyone could complain, it seemed it had only been Kim Jonghyun home, and he escaped into his anime-world, aka his room, to watch some anime. 

The couple stayed that way for a while, almost falling asleep until the rest of the members came home, and they had to reluctantly move apart or face the wrath of mother-hen Minhyun for showing DPA in front of his "babies". And as much as Minki liked to tease his members, even he knew that Minhyun was not to be messed with when it came to acting appropriate in front of others.


End file.
